Bluepulse Bash: Crash
by spockapella
Summary: Bart thinking about Jaime and the future. Bluepulse, fluff, after Intervention, but before Summit.


A/N: I wrote this for Bluepulse Bash and it's alllllll fluff. Takes place between Jaime being freed and Summit

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC Comics, or any of it's characters

* * *

Bart was afraid to move.

They'd fallen asleep while doing homework, a pencils and abandoned papers scattered around them on Jaime's bed. Jaime and Bart were curled toward each other, Jaime's face tucked in Bart's shoulder, and breath running down his neck with every exhale. Bart's fingers entwined in Jaime's cotton shirt possessively, holding so tightly the cloth had wrinkled.

Bart had tensed. What time was it? Jay and Joan had a very specific curfew for the speedster on school nights and Bart couldn't remember when he'd nodded off. He should've reached for his phone, but he didn't want to wake Jaime. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and he was _so close_... Bart could feel the heat rising off his skin like it was a glow. It made his heart flutter in bizarre patterns he didn't quite understand.

A lot of things like that had been happening since Jaime was taken off mode. Bart's hands would get clammy when Jaime said his name, or he'd feel himself blush when Jaime touched his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. He would get tongue-tied when ruffled his hair and on the few occasions when Jaime's hand slipped into his own, it had felt like his entire body had been injected with electricity. He had to keep himself from vibrating through his touch.

But the absolute worst was when Jaime smiled at him. His chocolate colored eyes warm and genuine and his lips always looked so soft... Bart found himself staring at them only to bumble away nervously when Jaime asked if something was wrong.

Now that Jaime was asleep, Bart didn't feel so nervous anymore. It was just Jaime. Just his Jaime. Nothing had really changed, had it?

Bart felt a cold hand close around his heart. Things _had_ changed. Jaime had been stolen from him, been strung along like a puppet for the Reach's plans. They'd had their hold on him for _months_. Bart was still haunted by nightmares where he hadn't freed his friend in time.

Bart looked to Jaime's hand, mere inches away from his own. It was as if losing Jaime had stretched Bart so very thin he could barely think straight. Losing Jaime meant losing the future, losing the family he'd fought so hard to protect, failing himself and all those who would fall under the Reach's domination.

But to Bart, losing Jaime was even greater than that. It wasn't just about the mission anymore, it was personal. Jaime was his first real friend, the first person he entrusted with the truth about the future, the first one he'd felt he could be just himself around. Jaime was so fun and easy-going, how could Bart _not_ feel safe when he was around? He was the one who'd sacrifice anything and everything to do the right thing, even when it was hard. He was so grounded to what he believed in, he'd managed to stay sane even after months of being trapped inside his own mind. Everything about Jaime had blown Bart away. From his compassion, to his thoughtfulness, to his naturally pure, strong heart, Bart didn't believe for a second this was the same boy who'd grow to be the monster of the future. Bart knew this Jaime was different.

And Bart loved him.

Every single piece of him.

Bart turned his head and placed a soft kiss to Jaime's brow. His coppery skin tasted sweet, and was warm under Bart's lips. He had to force himself away, sitting up slowly, carefully avoiding the crinkling of the assignment papers around him.

Jaime stirred as soon as Bart touched the doorknob. "Bart?"

The speedster froze, and turned to look at Jaime. He was peeking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Stay."

Bart felt a small smile creep up on his lips. Jaime extended his arms to him and Bart sped to his side. He let himself be wrapped inside Jaime's embrace, burying himself in the front of Jaime's shirt. He felt their legs entwine as Jaime pulled him closer.

"You know," Jaime said groggily. "It's always okay to crash at my place."

"Mmm..." Bart hummed into Jaime's chest. "Very crash."

And they slept entangled the rest of the night.


End file.
